1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a virtual reality color sampler for use in connection with virtual reality devices. The virtual reality color sampler has particular utility in connection with virtual reality devices capable of changing item colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Virtual reality color samplers are desirable for creating a three dimensional replica of an interior or exterior residence space and showing changes in the coloring of walls, floors and ceilings. A need was felt for a virtual reality color sampler that had a color scanner and a pair of virtual reality goggles for allowing users to see how a color would appear in their residence space.
The use of virtual reality devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,202 to Wu discloses a color adviser comprising a plurality of image elements having color information associated therewith. Initially, the image elements are grouped into a plurality of image element groups on the basis of their colors. An initial representative color is then generated for each of the image element groups, the initial representative colors subsequently being clustered together into color clusters in a color space. Finally, an image representative color is determined based on each respective color cluster. Also shown is a method of using one or more of the image representative colors as a basis for providing one or more aesthetic color suggestions for a given image. A set of color selection rules is provided, and an aesthetic color suggested on the basis thereof. However, the Wu '202 patent does not have a color sample scanner, nor does it have virtual reality goggles for viewing an object the color of the color sample.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,360 to Tanaka discloses an image data processing apparatus for comparing images based on color feature information of images. The image data processing apparatus has a color group sorting table that stores information for sorting colors to a plurality of color groups. The image data processing apparatus counts color elements of each pixel of the image for every color group with reference to the color group sorting table. The image data processing apparatus obtains a representative color of each color group based on values of the color elements of pixels in every color group and an occupancy ratio of pixels counted for every color group to all pixels of the image, thereby extracts the color feature of the image. The image data processing apparatus compares images based on the color feature and searches desired images from an image database. However, the Tanaka '360 patent does not have a color sample scanner, nor does it have virtual reality goggles for viewing an object the color of the color sample.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,666 to Rallison et al. discloses a personal visual display device is provided for delivering a generated image, preferably combinable with environment light, to the eye of a user. The device is lightweight and compact but yields a high quality image. In one embodiment, a color shutter provides a high-density color image. In one embodiment, a shroud protects from stray light and holds optical elements in desired alignment. In one embodiment an image generator is masked by at least two masks to provide for a high quality image without waste. In one embodiment, a removably mounted shield or activatable device can convert the apparatus from a see-through device to an immersion device and back again. In one embodiment, the device can be comfortably mounted to the user's head while still allowing for use of conventional eyeglasses. In one embodiment various controls, such as a mute button, volume control and the like can be provided, such as by mounting on the head-mounted display device. However, the Rallison et al. '666 patent does not have a color sample scanner, nor does it have virtual reality goggles for viewing an object the color of the color sample.
Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,744 to Jaszlics et al. discloses a system for combining virtual images with images of the real world. A range scanner determines the shape and distance of real-world objects within a field of interest to the observer using the apparatus. Virtual masking objects, which are simplified computer models of real-world objects, are derived from the range data. Virtual entities that are not present in the real world are simulated in an electronic computer. Images of the virtual entities and the virtual masking objects are combined into masked virtual images. The masked virtual images show the portions of virtual entities that would be visible if these entities actually existed in the real world. The masked virtual images and images of the real world scene are combined in such a manner that the virtual images appear to be obscured, when appropriate for their simulated, virtual location by real-world objects. The resulting combined image is presented in an electronic or optical display. However, the Jaszlics et al. '744 patent does not have a color sample scanner, nor does it have virtual reality goggles for viewing an object the color of the color sample.
Further, United States Patent Disclosure 2002/0027561 to Wu discloses a color adviser comprising a plurality of image elements having color information associated therewith. Initially, the image elements are grouped into a plurality of image element groups on the basis of their colors. An initial representative color is then generated for each of the image element groups, the initial representative colors subsequently being clustered together into color clusters in a color space. Finally, an image representative color is determined based on each respective color cluster. Also shown is a method of using one or more of the image representative colors as a basis for providing one or more aesthetic color suggestions for a given image. A set of color selection rules is provided, and an aesthetic color suggested on the basis thereof. However, the Wu '561 patent does not have a color sample scanner, nor does it have virtual reality goggles for viewing an object the color of the color sample.
Lastly, United States Patent Number Des. 439,265 to Hayashi discloses a spectacles-shaped display. However, the Hayashi '265 patent does not have a color sample scanner, nor does it have virtual reality goggles for viewing an object the color of the color sample.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a virtual reality color sampler that allows virtual reality devices capable of changing item colors. The Wu '202, Tanaka '360, Rallison et al. '666, Jaszlics et al. '744, Wu '561 and Hayashi '265 patents make no provision for a color sample scanner, nor does it have virtual reality goggles for viewing an object the color of the color sample.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved virtual reality color sampler which can be used for virtual reality devices capable of changing item colors. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the virtual reality color sampler according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of virtual reality devices capable of changing item colors.